Hearing instruments comprising electrodes for picking up low-voltage brainwave signals (e.g. EEG signals) are known in the art. The brainwave signals have been proposed for a variety of uses in the hearing aids, e.g. for a modification of the signal processing of a hearing aid in dependence of the brainwave signals.
In case, the brainwave signals are not to be compared and used in the hearing device, where they are picked up, there is a need for a scheme for allowing the transmission of the low-voltage potentials to another device.